Right Out of the Blue
by BlaineAnderStan
Summary: When Blaine went out that day, all he expected to find were sticks and leaves. The necessities. It's all he wanted to find. But what he ended up discovering was so much more. Bird hybrid Klaine, if that isn't your thing. I wrote this on a whim. Hope someone enjoys.


Blaine keeps his wings high as he walks, shielding his neck and shoulders from the cool, bustling winds that seems to shake the treetops to their core. It's chilly out today, but he's thankful for his feathers. They hardly budge at the shifting air, fanning out longer than his spine at full span and colored in various blacks and silvers, shimmering in the spots of sunlight that break through the forest leaves.

Winter is coming. That means he needs to gather sticks and leaves; needs to bundle them tight and make his nest as warm as he can.

His wings may provide warmth, but even they wouldn't last against ice and snow. He needs a shelter, a safe place… and it's exactly what he has. It's what he calls home. Atop a large hill, packed in a small, cave-like crevice. It's more than good enough, but he knows the winter will be rough like it always is.

Coming towards a patch of long greens, he kneels, sifting through them and humming a soft tune to himself as he gathers. Let it never be said he doesn't put whimsy into his work.

Sticks crunching in the distance make him go still. His wings twitch, ready to carry him to safety if need be. Who knows what could be lurking this far into the woods. He can feel his heartbeat patter harder in his chest at the thought of a wolf or lion; all sharp claws and teeth that would find him very, very satisfying.

"Oh."

It's not a lion, nor a wolf. He immediately recognizes it to be one of his kind; long, incredibly well-kept wings and a small ring of white around a pale, bare neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here… I'm not trying to zone in on your findings," The other explains, wings flexing and ruffling behind him; flustered. "I can go."

"No, no." Blaine finds himself standing, offering up a friendly smile. "I don't mind sharing. Our kind have to look out for each other." This seems to relax him a bit, shoulders sloping downwards and wings going back to their sleekness. They really are beautiful. Dark brown to match the hair on his head with just a hint of white along the tips, rooting upwards and inwards until it fades. His fingers twitch at his sides.

"Thank you."

Blaine moves over slightly, making room for the other male to kneel down. It's not like there's nowhere else to get big leaves. This is a forest, after all. There's tons of places, but he doesn't want to turn him away. There's something stirring in his gut the longer he's in his presence and it makes every feather stand on end.

"You don't need to thank me, really. I'm… I'm Blaine, by the way." He drops back to his knees slowly. "Kurt." There's a smile in his voice and Blaine turns to see, swallowing hard at the sight of round blue eyes that remind him of the sky, of oxygen. His senses clog for a second and has to flaps his wings a couple of times.

Kurt mimics his action, chuckling. Blaine finds himself smiling wide now.

It's nice to be around another of his kind. Most of them head away from the cold weather, so even when he does see them it's from a distance. He's befriended a lot of fish— even a rabbit. Sam's always trying to get him in the water and Tina still insists that the leaves off the trees are good to eat.

Even with them, he still gets lonely sometimes. There's just a certain way he can communicate and have fun with people like him that can't with his friends. It's always been a hole in his heart. A deep, itching yearn.

Now that he's found Kurt he doesn't think he can let go.

"Sorry if I scared you. I didn't expect anyone else to be out here, I thought… well, I'm sure you know that no one really sticks around to bear the winter." Kurt says softly beside him, graceful hands pulling leaves from the ground. "Main point, I didn't mean to induce any heart attacks."

Blaine nods. "I understand. It's okay, really… I trust my wings enough not to get very frightened." Kurt turns at that and Blaine can feel the somewhat calculating stare on said appendages. They twitch at the attention, feathers bristling. A pale hand lifts and hovers.

"Do you mind if I…?"

"By all means." Blaine has no idea what he wants to do.

Kurt's fingers smooth over a few feathers of his right wing, keep repeating the action, and after a couple of moments Blaine realizes Kurt is preening him. Whether it be instinct or all conscious thought he doesn't know, but he's not complaining. He relaxes into the touch and lets Kurt do what he wants to do, feeling his insides hum in delight. He thought he kept them well enough, his friends always compliment his wings, but compared to Kurt's they really are nothing special.

"I just, there were a few sticking out and it was driving me crazy." Kurt's face is red when he pulls back. Blaine's is too.

"I don't mind. You're really good with wings if yours are anything to go by. They're beautiful."

Kurt blinks at him, jaw yawning in surprise. His pale fingers twitch towards them absentmindedly and the thought of Kurt preening his own wings is something that makes his heart flutter, makes him want to bundle Kurt up in his arms and kiss his nose because it's just that endearing.

"Thank you." Kurt breathes, gaze dropping to his gatherings. "Yours are nice too. With a bit of work they could even be great."

Blaine laughs, more than he has in a long while; eyes crinkling in the corners and teeth peeking out from his lips. Kurt playfully nudges his arm and says they should try to be at least a little quiet out here, but Blaine can't be bothered to listen right now. There's joy filling his chest. From the look in Kurt's eyes, it's filling his too.


End file.
